The present invention relates to a cutting insert for a cutting tool for the chip-removing high feed milling machining of workpieces, the cutting tool having a holder with a seat for receiving the cutting insert, the cutting insert having at least one cutting edge. The present invention relates, furthermore, to a holder for such a cutting tool with a seat for receiving a cutting insert and to a cutting tool with such a holder and with a cutting insert inserted into the seat of the holder, the cutting edge having in portions three different radii of curvature, a first portion having the smallest radius, a middle second portion adjoining it having the largest radius, and a third portion adjoining the latter having a medium radius lying between the smallest and the largest radius. The invention relates particularly to a cutting insert, to a holder and to a cutting tool for high feed milling.
A cutting insert for face milling is known, for example, from WO 2005/039811 A1. This cutting insert has a square configuration and has four cutting edges, at least one of the cutting edges being convexly curved. As a result, in particular, higher feed speeds, lower radial cutting forces and increased service lives are to be achievable.